The present invention relates to the field of footwear production and, more particularly, to a flip-flop shoe and a method for producing the flip-flop shoe.
A sandal generally includes a vamp connected to a front section of a sole. An opening extends between the vamp and the sole and extends from the front end through the rear end of the sandal, permitting easy wearing and taking off of the sandal. However, the sandal is apt to loosen or fall from the foot, adversely affecting the use safety.
A flip-flop shoe currently available in the market generally includes a Y-shaped strap that passes between the first and second toes and around both sides of the foot of a wearer. The sole of the flip-flop shoe includes an insertion hole. An end of the Y-shaped strap extends through and engages with the insertion hole.
However, the flip-flop shoe cannot protect the instep and the toes of the foot of the wearer. Furthermore, when walking into shallow water, the stepping pressure on the sole of the flip-flop shoe squeezes the water upwards through the insertion hole of the sole to the top face of the sole, leading to a dirty foot and seriously affecting hygiene.
Thus, a need exists for a novel flip-flop shoe that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.